The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Disney's 1977 animated adventure film "The Rescuers" Plot In an abandoned river boat in Devil's Bayou, a young bird named Kessie drops a message in a bottle, containing a plea for help into the river. The bottle washes up in New York City, where it is found by the Rescue Aid Society, an international organization inside the United Nations. The Hungarian representative, Pacifica Northwest, volunteers to accept the case and chooses Dipper Pines, a stammering janitor, as her co-agent. The two visit Morningside Orphanage, where Kessie lived, and meet an old author named Ford Pines. He tells them about an owl named Fenghuang who once tried to lure Kessie into her car and may have succeeded in abducting Kessie this time. Dipper and Pacifica travel to Fenghuang's pawn shop, where they discover that she and her wolf partner, Boss Wolf, are on a quest to find the world's largest diamond, the Devil's Eye. Dipper and Pacifica learn that Fenghuang and Boss Wolf are currently at the Devil's Bayou with Kessie, whom they have indeed kidnapped and placed under the guard of two trained bodyguards, Erik and Francis. With the help of robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada, his robot Baymax, and a snowman named Olaf, Dipper and Pacifica follow Fenghuang to the bayou. There, they learn that Fenghuang plans to force Kessie to enter a small hole that leads down into a pirates' cave where the Devil's Eye is located. Dipper and Pacifica find Kessie and devise a plan of escape. They send Olaf to alert the local residents, led by professional skateboarder Jackie Lynn Thomas, who loathe Fenghuang, but Olaf is delayed when he is forced to take shelter from a pack of Cy-Bugs. The following morning, Fenghuang and Boss Wolf send Kessie down into the cave to find the gem. Unbeknownst to Fenghuang, Dipper and Pacifica are hiding in Kessie's skirt pocket. The three soon find the Devil's Eye within a pirate skull. As Kessie pries the mouth open with a sword, Dipper and Pacifica push it out from within, but soon the oceanic tide rises and floods the cave. The three barely manage to retrieve the diamond and escape. Fenghuang breaks her promise to Boss Wolf that he can have half the diamond, and hides it in Kessie's stuffed animal while holding Kessie and Boss Wolf at gunpoint. When she trips over a cable set as a trap by Dipper and Pacifica, Fenghuang loses the stuffed animal to Kessie, who runs away with it. The local residents arrive at the riverboat and aid Dipper and Pacifica in trapping Erik and Francis, then set off Boss Wolf's fireworks to create more chaos. Meanwhile, Dipper, Pacifica and Kessie commandeer Fenghuang's swamp-mobile, a makeshift airboat. Fenghuang unsuccessfully pursues them, using Erik and Francis as water-skis, and is left clinging to the boat's smoke stacks as Boss Wolf escapes on a raft and laughs at her, while the irritated Erik and Francis turn on her and circle below. Back in New York City, the Rescue Aid Society watch a news report of how Kessie found the Devil's Eye, which has been given to the Smithsonian Institution, how she has been reunited with her parents Mordecai and Margaret, and is thankful for saving her life by Dipper and Pacifica. The meeting is interrupted when Olaf arrives with a call for help, sending Dipper and Pacifica on a new adventure. Cast * Bernard - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Miss Bianca - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) * Madame Medusa - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Penny - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Mr. Snoops - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Orville - Hiro Hamada (w/ Baymax) (Big Hero 6) * Rufus - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Ellie Mae - Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Luke - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Evinrude - Olaf (Frozen) * Brutus and Nero - Erik and Francis (Frozen) * Chairmouse - North (Rise of the Guardians) * Gramps (Turtle) - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) * Deadeye (Rabbit) - Maui (Moana) * Digger (Mole) - Felony Carl (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Deacon (Owl) - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) Other cast * Beachcomber Mice - People of Gravity Falls (Gravity Falls) * Rescue Aid Society Members - Various Humans * Rescue Aid Society Cub Scouts - Cindy Lou Who, Axl, Ozzy, Izzy and Groopert (The Grinch (2018)) * Bats that chase Evinrude - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) * Reporter who interviews Penny - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) * Penny's Adoptive Parents - Mordecai and Margaret (Regular Show) Scenes * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/"The Journey" * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 2 - "Rescue Aid Society" * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 3 - Duty Calls * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 4 - At the Orphanage/Ford Talks About Kessie * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 5 - At Fenghuang's Pawn Shop * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 6 - Enter Hiro and Baymax (Hero Railway Service, Train Ride #13) * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 7 - "Tomorrow is Another Day" * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 8 - Devil's Bayou * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 9 - Kessie Runs Away * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 10 - Fenghuang and Boss Wolf's Hideout * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 11 - Erik and Francis Smell Pacifica's Perfume * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 12 - "Someone's Waiting for You" * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 13 - Kessie Meets Dipper and Pacifica/Plans for the Escape * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 14 - Olaf Gets Chased by the Cy-Bugs * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 15 - Devil's Eye (Part 1) * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 16 - Devil's Eye (Part 2) * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 17 - Olaf Runs for Help * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 18 - The Big Battle * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 19 - A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day (Reprise)" * The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 20 - End Credits Songs * At the end credits - "Flying on My Own" by Celine Dion Gallery CD7B4B02-CA30-49ED-9A83-E73A962B064F.png|Dipper Pines as Bernard Profile - Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest as Miss Bianca Fenghuang.jpg|Fenghuang as Madame Medusa Kessie-209026.jpg|Kessie as Penny Wolf-boss-kung-fu-panda-2-78.4.jpg|Boss Wolf as Mr. Snoops Profile - Hiro Hamada.jpeg|Hiro Hamada Profile_-_Baymax.jpg|(w/ Baymax) as Orville Profile - Ford Pines.jpg|Ford Pines as Rufus C3E32665-0D2C-4ECB-970E-3FFA9ABB5998.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas as Ellie Mae Marco Diaz - Pixtopia profile.png|Marco Diaz as Luke Profile - Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Evinrude The duke's goons.jpg|Erik and Francis as Brutus and Nero Rotg-rise-of-the-guardians-34602004-630-629.jpg|North as the Chairmouse Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick as Gramps (Turtle) Profile - Maui.jpg|Maui as Deadeye (Rabbit) Felony Carl.png|Felony Carl as Digger (Mole) Gobberthebelch.jpeg|Gobber as Deacon (Owl) Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs